The Almost Death of Harry Potter
by bluebirdheart
Summary: Harry is hurt and Albus feels guilty.
1. Chapter 1

**The Almost Death of Harry Potter**

_Description: _Harry is hurt and Albus feels guilty. "He saw his mom, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Ron yelling around the room. And then whether he wanted to or not he saw his father's face again. Only this time the pain had been replaced by an odd color. Blue."

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own...**

He normally would be asleep by this time of night, but after today sleep eluded him. Every time he closed his eyes images of his father's face flooded his mind. Broken. He saw his dad's face twisted in pain. He saw his mom, Uncle Bill, and Uncle Ron yelling around the room. And then whether he wanted to or not he saw his father's face again. Only this time the pain had been replaced by an odd color. Blue.

Albus Potter pushed the thoughts out of his mind and quickened his pace down the small hall. A gasp pulled him up short at the entrance of the living room. Even though his father had been in the exact same spot on the small sofa earlier– he was hoping for some movement. Maybe his dad would be reading a book or the _Daily Prophet_.

Instead, there he laid. Motionless. A rush of emotions clogged Al's throat. And worse, the guilt that had been there since the events of the night thickened. It settled deep in his stomach and made Al want to throw up. "This is all my fault," he choked out, now frozen in place as he stared into the dark living room.

The young boy had hoped that seeing his father would bring some peace, but it only brought more turmoil. The lack of improvement did not sit well with the boy's already tried emotions. With the day's events flashing again through his head, he forced his foot forward. His heart beat so wildly that he felt it in his ears as tried to search his father's face. He need to see something there...breath or pain or not death.

"Easy there, mate." The words were startling enough, but when a hand landed on his shoulder Albus jerked and screamed.

"Shut up, you git! Do you want to wake this whole house?" the voice hissed.

"Teddy?" The young boy gasped as he whirled around to face his god-brother.

"Yes, Al, who did you think? Voldemort?" Teddy whispered back tiredly. "And what are you doing out of bed so late?"

Silence.

That comment stung more than Teddy had intended. Al had heard the stories about his father and fighting against Voldemort. And all the danger that his family had faced in those times. And now today, with one jealous selfish move, Al had almost killed his father. Something that a DARK Lord had worked years at. Oh, the luck of Albus Potter.

"Albus, it was just a joke." Teddy mumbled seeing the odd mix of emotions cross Al's face. "It just me," he added lamely after seeing tears start to well up in the young boy's eyes.

Albus hated the idea of crying. He rarely saw his dad cry, and then only it had been on joyous occasions. He blinked a couple of times, but his emotion got the best of him and silent tears started streaming down his face. Teddy's surprise and comment had not helped matters, but it was more than that. It was the guilt and fear. The whole damn day.

Sighing loudly, Teddy scoped Albus up into his arms as big brother mode kicked in. And that was all it took. Silent tears became wrecked sobs. The boy latched on to Teddy's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "Shh, shhh," Teddy whispered as he instinctively pulled Albus closer to him. "It's okay, Al. I am here now. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered trying to soothe the boy. "Surely I didn't frighten you that badly, hmm?" he tried to joke.

Albus managed to shake his head back and forth into his shoulder. "Hush then. Shhh...calm down, now. And tell me what's got you so upset." Al bit back another sob as Teddy calmly rubbed his back. Finally, brown eyes looked in to bright orange ones.

"He _IS _breathing, right, Teddy?" Albus felt foolish after the question left his lips. Yet, the image of Uncle Bill pounding on his father's chest flooded his mind. The words from his Uncle still echoed through the air: "Harry! Come on, breathe!" It sent shivers down Al's spine just thinking about how afraid his Uncle had been and how blue his father face had turned.

"Al," Teddy's voice was gentle but amused, "Listen."

Two sets of eyes turned and stared at the man laying on the couch. At first nothing, but then as if on cue a soft snore escape from Harry Potter's lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Teddy asked as he looked down at the younger boy with a smile. Every muscle within Al's body seemed to relax at that moment and he let out his own deep breath. Albus felt the tears return to his eyes but this time it was relief.

"More water works?" Teddy asked hugging him close again. Al quickly swiped at his eyes. He did not want to cry anymore especially in front of people that could potentially tease him about it later.

"Just needed to check on dad." Albus mumbled pathetically, as he once again sniffed back the last few tears and slide back to his own feet.

"I was worried about him too, Al. That's why I am here. I sent your mum to bed a couple hours okay. She's been overcome with worry as well." Teddy paused to dig through his pocket and finally pulled out a hankie. "Here."

Albus took the hankie with wide eyes, thankful that Teddy did not make him return straight to bed or start teasing him about crying.

"She was practically falling asleep standing up." Teddy mussed.

The guilt that had momentarily eased, returned. This time it pounded against his head. Mocking him. Mocking him and reminding him how HE was the cause of all this pain.

"Albus, what's really going on with you?"

The question hung in the air as Albus thought about the day. He thought about the disgusted look on Uncle Ron's face as he sent him to his room. He shivered as he thought about the rest of the family and how they would react when they found out the news. He shuddered not wanting Teddy to despise him, at least not yet. "I am fine," he managed to get out around the blob that was trying to form in his throat again.

"Al, it is me. You know, Teddy. I have been around since you were born. That lie might work on someone else, but we're...brothers." He raised his eyebrows at Albus. "Now, tell me what's really bothering you. And don't say nothing cause you've nearly had two break downs in the last five minutes."

Al dropped his eyes. Teddy was being so nice to him, he probably deserved to know. He at least deserved to know parts.

"I'm afraid."

"Come on, mate, you've seen your dad hurt before. I know this looks bad now, but most of the bruises are gone. And the ribs should be healed. My bet is that by tomorrow he'll be as good as new."

"But this is my fault!" Al snapped his lips shut not believing that those words had escaped.

"Albus Potter, I do not believe that for a minute."

"It's true. I almost killed him, Teddy."

Al managed to slowly look up into Teddy's face. He did not see any of the expected anger there. Just Teddy's now brown eyes looking doubtful.

"Well then, out with it."

"It all started when dad promised that me and him would spend some time together. He's been really busy lately." He sighed heavily as he started his story. "He promised me that we could work on some quidditch moves."

"Okay, continue..." Teddy prompted deciding that bit was pretty basic.

"Dad promised, but he had been really busy."

"Busy?"

"You know, James needed his help with some girl advice. And Mum needed him to cook lunch because she had some office work that _had _to be finished. And then Lilly had practically begged him to play dolls."

"I was really trying to be patient. Until.."

"Until?" Teddy prompted. "Until what?"

"Until I saw him taking a nap."

"And, what? You beat up your own dad? All this time I thought you were a wimp letting James pick on you. But you're telling me, that you actually have a chance of being the next Hogwart's bully?"

Teddy's teasing did not faze Albus now. Being honest had started to easy some of the guilt. His stomach began to untwist and he took a deep calming breath.

"Teddy, I stole his wand." Al said bluntly looking over at his sleeping father on the couch.

All traces of humor left Teddy's face as he stared down at his younger brother.

Albus quickly added, "I was going to return it. It was just to goof off a little, you know with Hogwarts coming up in a few weeks."

"Well, I had just made it to the living room when Dad came running in. I thought I had already been caught. Yet, he just mumbled something about a job and was throwing green powder and disappeared."

Al licked his lips. He had already told Teddy this much – he better finish the story. "Anyway, here I am with his wand. I was worried and thought about following him to return it. You know, he might need it. But I had no clue where he went."

"Well, I decided just to wait. He'd come back for it soon. Mad, but at least he would be able to find it. But as I waited, I sorta...well feel asleep."

"You feel asleep?" Teddy asked flatly

Al felt his face burn red, but continued. "Next thing I know Uncle Ron is carrying Dad through the door screaming for my mum. Then Uncle Ron dropped dad on the couch. He was in so much pain."

"Well I think I must have been in shock because next thing I know the wand was gone, Uncle Bill was there, and –" Al felt his voice catch as the memory came rushing back.

Teddy gently reached out and place a hand on Al's thin shoulder. Albus jumped for the second time that night and turned his tear-filled eyes towards his god-brother. Teddy felt his heart break as he saw blatant fear in those watery eyes.

"Al, I'm not going to hurt you." Teddy mumbled feeling a lot older than his mere twenties. "How could you ever think that?"

Albus felt his checks color with shame. He had just naturally assumed that Teddy had turned his wrath on him. That Teddy had been so angry about what happened that he was going to hit him.

"I—I- deserve it." Al sobbed bitterly.

Teddy inwardly groaned. He was awful at situations like this and wish that Harry was the one dealing with this problem. He looked to the sleeping man on the couch and then back to the sobbing child. "Come on, bedtime."

"What?" Al tried to ask between sobs but wasn't sure if Teddy could understand him.

"It is really late and you have had an emotional and draining day." Teddy mumbled as he placed his hand back on Al's shoulder and bent down to his eye level. "Shhh...you'll feel better after you get some sleep."

"But I didn't finish the story," he mumbled. "It gets worse."

Teddy sighed. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I have heard the 2nd half a few times now. But you can finish telling me your side of it in the morning." Teddy said as he scooped the boy into his arms.

"But, Teddy – "

"Hush now, Albus." Teddy whispered feeling sleepy himself, "Besides three strikes or in this case breakdowns...you're out."

"You—you-don't hate me?"

"Hate you?"

"I almost killed him." Al repeated as Teddy started to leave the living room but stopped.

"Look at him Albus, he's going to be okay."

Albus raised his head from Teddy's shoulder to take one finally look at his father. Motionless, but snoring lightly on the couch.

"He turned blue."

"He's going to be okay." Teddy repeated as he continued with Al in his arms down the hall.

"Uncle Ron was really angry, Teddy."

"Uncle Ron is hot headed, like your grandma. He'll get over it."

"But he's right, if I hadn't-"

"Al, stop. You can't blame yourself for this. A lot of people are at fault here, not just you. So you can't take the whole blame." Teddy dropped the younger boy into the bed and pulled the covers up.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Al miserably answered.

"Yeah, well I didn't mean to kiss my best mate's girl either." Teddy answered absently as he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. A cup formed and he handed it to Albus. "Drink up, Al. You need some sleep."

Al obeyed, recognizing the warm liquid from his childhood. "Mum gave us this when we were sick."

Teddy smiled, "Yeah she made up a batch earlier for your father. I just zapped it on over from the kitchen. Pretty cool trick, huh?"

Al wanted to say that he shouldn't be taking any of the medicine that could potentially help his father. But his tongue became thick and his eyes heavy as sleep threatened.

"He'll be okay, you'll see little brother." Teddy repeated as he stood and crossed to the door. Al mumbled something and then finally drifted off to sleep. Teddy sighed in relief. He knew that Albus must have felt a little guilty for today, but he did not realize how much.

Back in the living room with the still sleeping Harry, Teddy slumped into the air chair. "It's a right mess here, Dad" he mumbled to the sleeping man. "Mum's frantic, Uncle Ron's pissed, and your son basically thinks he killed you. It'd be great if you could wake up and fix all of this, because I don't think I can."

Another loud snore left Harry's lips.

"Yeah, tomorrow works better for me too."

**Author's Note: ** Well first off, thanks for reading this short story. They say write what you want to read. I really wanted to see Teddy morph into big brother mode, so viola this story. I am planning on making it into a two-shot. I'll be answering some of the problems in more details and hopefully bringing everything to an happy ending (cause that's the way I roll...at least in this story).

I am always open for positive and negative reviews. That's how we grow, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay folks, I have finally gotten around to writing another chapter. It is not very long, but it gets me to where I am wanting to go in the plot. That brings me to my next point, I know that I said this would be a two shot. However, this story has expanded some in my head and I want to make it a bit longer. So be on the look out for a few more chapters. :)_

_On that note, feel free to leave some feedback. And enjoy!_

"Good morning, Sunshine." James Potter announced as he opened the window shades, allowing the late morning sun to drift through the window.

Albus Potter groaned and pulled his cover over his head mumbling something unintelligible, hoping James would take the hint to leave.

"I said," James walked to the bed and jerked the cover off Al's head, "Good morning! Well, it is almost lunch time now dearest brother-,"

"Sod off," Albus interrupted as the sunshine once again filled his tired eyes.

"Now, now, is that anyway to greet your brother?" James asked poking Al's shoulder, as he tossed the cover to the floor.

"And sister." Lily Potter added, announcing her presence by jumping up on the foot of Al's bed with a giggle.

"Go," he grumbled, as he pulled a pillow over his head, "AWAY!" Everything still felt foggy from the potion that Teddy had gave him last night.

"Good news, Al," James announced as he plopped down by Albus's head. The old bed gave a squeak of complaint at the additional weight and sunk a little closer to floor.

Al grumbled again as he moved both hands to hold his pillow in place, in case James decided to jerk that away too.

"You didn't kill dad." James announced the news as easily if he was announcing that breakfast was ready or that grandpa had dropped by for a visit.

"DAD!" Albus set straight up in bed, blinking wildly against the bright sun. How could he have forgotten what happened yesterday? He worked his jaw as the horrors of yesterday, along with the guilt, came crashing back to him.

"It wasn't just a bad dream," Al whispered lowly to himself, and then to the two sets of eyes. "He's okay?"

"Alive." James announced, with a smirk over at Lily.

"Yay!" She cheered clapping her hands together. "Dad's alive!"

The cheer came out more like a piercing scream to Al's ears. And he flopped backwards with relief, an already forming headache, and a nagging sense of guilt. Uncle Ron's words rang in his ears with each pound of his head – this is your fault. Even if his dad was alive, that didn't make up for all the trouble that he caused.

"Don't be like that, you git." James said, ignoring the hopeless look on his brother's face,"it's time to wake up."

Lily nodded her head emphatically. "Everyone is already up – even daddy!"

Al turned his head slowly towards his older brother. "Dad's awake?"

"I told you that you didn't kill him."

"Yay!" Lily cheered again, causing Al to flinch.

James smiled. "Woke up this morning around eight."

"He's okay?"

"He's alive."

"YAY!" Her voice seemed to raise even higher on that note.

James winked at their kid sister. "That's the good news, right Lil?"

Their eight year old sister jumped off the bed, and turned towards her brothers. "Yep, Teddy wanted us to wake you. So get up, Albus!"

"The bad news," James cut in, "is that dad remembers everything."

Al set all the way up in the bed, causing the room to spin for a moment. "What?" he sputtered.

"And he wants to talk to you."

"What?"

"He wants to talk to you." Lily looked at Al like he was slow.

"He remembers everything?" He asked turning towards James. It _was_ all his fault, even his dad thought so.

"That's an understatement," James informed Albus seriously, "that's why he wants to talk to you."

"Are you enjoying this?"

James shrugged. "Don't kill the messenger."

Al paused taking all of this information in. "Is he—is he mad, James?"

James shrugged again and looked at Lily. "Hard to say, what do you think Lil?"

"He wasn't in the best mood," she informed her older brothers.

James clicked his tongue. "Well, at least, he has a mood. Since he IS alive." He paused, looking at Lily raising his eyebrows.

"Oh-," she paused momentarily flustered before cheering out, "Yay!"

"You are enjoying this," he accused his older brother.

"Ahh," James smiled happily, "sometimes it nice to see ones perfect little brother mess up."

James was mocking him, Al felt the rage building inside of him.

"And especially, when he messes up so royally."

"Get out," Al spat throwing his pillow towards his brother.

"Easy, bro," James chuckled as he caught the pillow. "I'll leave," he stood, dropping the pillow to the floor, and crossed to the door. "No need to try and kill me too."

Al muttered angrily to himself as James's laughs drifted in from the hall. Of course, James would be happy that he had messed up.

Lily stared at the miserable look that was plastered across her brothers face. "He didn't seem to be in _that_ bad of a mood," she offered, "it was actually okay, till Uncle Ron dropped by."

Al groaned throwing his face into the now pillowless and coverless bed. Lily picked up the pillow from the floor. "Lil," Al asked turning to face his smaller sister, "could ya do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" She asked shaking the pillow at him till he took it back. "Could you _not_ cheer _every_ time James announces that dad is alive."

She frowned, as she stepped forward studying her brother. "Sorry Albus. James told me he'd pay me if I'd cheer every time someone said that."

"Every time?" he question annoyed.

"I need a new dress," she answered, shrugging sympathetically.

"I'm your brother too," he called after her as she turned to leave.

"Ahhh" he screamed frustrated into the bed, pulling the pillow back over his head, wishing that it could smother him.

"At least you're not crying anymore." Teddy's voice carried throughout the room. Albus wasn't surprised to find him here next. "The potion helped some then."

"Maybe," Al answered, "but my head feels awful."

"Yeah, I think the batch I gave you was a little bit strong." He rubbed the back of his shoulder, "you know since it was meant for your dad and all."

Al tried to process what Teddy was telling him. "What do you mean?"

"Uh...okay, not technically now Al, but you're more or less...a little bit hungover from the dose." Al finally turned his face towards Teddy.

"Hungover?" Al chewed the word slowly.

"Okay, not really. Trust me, if you were to drink as much fire whiskey as I have before, this would be nothing. Just a slight headache."

Al blinked at Teddy confused. "Huh?"

Teddy's hair turned bright red as did his face, "Just sorry about that headache, mate, next time I'll be sure to check. And if it makes you feel any better, your mom laid me out when she found out that I had given you a full dose." Teddy gave a nod, "I've been checking in on you all morning. At least, you finally did get some rest."

"Where is Mom?" Al asked ignoring the rest of Teddy's speech. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face her yet.

"Out with your grandma running errands. She left James in charge of Lily."

Albus snorted, "Noticed."

"And me in charge of looking after you."

Al nodded slowly, before something registered. "Wait! Is dad too sick to take care of us?"

Teddy grabbed Al's shoulder squeezing it lightly. "Your dad is fine, Al."

"What's he doing then?"

"He stepped out to the office with Ron to fill out some paperwork about the accident."

Al closed his eyes, wishing he could at least sleep for a couple more hours. "I already know that dad wants to see me," he told Teddy miserably.

"True," Teddy announced sitting at the foot of Al's bed – which gave another annoyed squeak.

"Albus," he said, shaking Al's foot till he finally turned to look at him.

"James said that Dad is mad." Al paused, sitting all the way up to look at Teddy, "because he remembers everything."

"Al, I would be lying to you if I said he wasn't a bit upset." Teddy searched the kid's face. "Look, mate, you made a couple of mistakes. It is not the end of the world. Far from it."

"He's mad." Al whispered to himself.

"You know your dad though, he wants to hear every side of the story." Teddy gave Al's shoulder a little squeeze as he stood up. "Now, Get dressed. We already running behind."

"What?"

"Harry wants me to bring you to Diagon Alley to meet with him."

"He thinks it is _all _my fault too?" Al asked, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"At least think of the bright side, the office of the _Daily Prophet _is right there. So he wont be able to beat ya to a pulp. At least not without the whole Wizard World knowing."

Al grew silent.

"Joking, Al. Just joking." Teddy sighed. "It's going to be okay, Al. You trust your dad right?" He questioned, and left the room without waiting for an answer.

Of course, Al trusted his dad. He would understand that it was all a mistake. Just a few bad choice that had some bad consequences.

Al slowly crawled out of bed, picking up the cover that James had dropped and returning it to his bed. "But he's alive!" he reminded himself lowly, as he slowly started making his bed. "That's what I need to remember."

With a new resolve about facing his mistakes, Albus Potter quickly got dressed.

"Come on, Al," Teddy called from the hall.

Al froze at the door to his room, as a memory came crashing back to him. When Teddy was only a few years older than Al, Teddy's gram had sent him to stay with Al's family because he had gotten in trouble. Al tried to remember what Teddy had done to make his grandmother send Teddy to the Potter's, but he couldn't remember. What if they send him away too?

"Or send me to live with Aunt Muriel" Al whispered horrified, "or worse, the Dursleys."

_TBC...I've already started the next chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is chapter is dedicated to the awesome people who commented on Chapter Two. Thanks for your support and feedback._

_Hope you enjoy._

"Oi, Albus," Teddy called over his shoulder, "Hurry up, you're just delaying the inevitable."

Al sighed knowing that his god-brother was right, but still couldn't bring himself to speed up. The longer that it took for him to get there, the longer he had before his dead sent him away.

Al's head dropped to the ground as he slowly wound through the crowds of people. The headache was finally gone, but this many people bustling around shopping was a new annoyance. It was a warm day and the streets were busy.

Crowds of people were common for this time of year. The end of summer was prime shopping for soon-to-be Hogwarts students. Al tried to imagine that was why he was there. New robes and his first wand – wand.

If he hadn't stolen his father's wand, none of this would be happening. Now he had to face the two people that were probably the most upset with him – his father and Uncle Ron.

After this morning, he wasn't necessarily worried about his whole family hating him. Instead, now, he wondered if they would even miss him once he was gone? Once his dad sent him away.

"Umph," Al grunted as he bumped into the back of Teddy. He stumbled backwards a few steps, feeling tired and thirsty from the walk.

Al looked up at Teddy and realized that young man had been talking to him. Teddy had led them a little ways down a side street that wasn't as crowded. "Err...huh?"

"Al, have ya heard anything I just said?" Teddy frowned staring at the boy.

Albus shrugged and Teddy squatted down to Al's eye level. "I leave you here."

Al's focuse quickly turned to his brother, who now had his full attention. His stomach knotted together. _So soon? _He hadn't even been able to figure out what he was going to say to his father and uncle yet.

Teddy placed a gently hand on Al's shoulder. "Remember last night when I told you that your dad would be fine?"

Al nodded, as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"And I was right," Teddy paused and cracked a self-assured smile at his own bragging. "Yep, he's fine."

Al met his brother's smile with doubtful eyes but managed to nod.

"So believe me now, when I tell ya, mate," Teddy looked into his kid brother's eyes, "everything's gonna be fine."

Teddy squeezed Al's shoulder and stood up. "Your dad should be waiting in that cafe," Teddy turned Al to face the small sandwich shop across the street, "there."

Al managed to nod as the nerves tightened again in his stomach. And he was not sure if his legs would manage to carry him that far.

As if sensing this, Teddy gave the boy a light push, "Go on then, mate, I can't hold your hand all day. I've things to do."

Al wanted to ask Teddy a couple more questions and wished he had done so earlier. Instead, Al stumbled forward to the sound of a popping noise. When he turned around, Teddy was gone.

"Bye, Teddy," he whispered softly, taking another wobbly step towards the shop.

The cafe window slowly came into view. It was small and not as crowded as some of the mainstream restaurants, which made it a perfect place for Al and Harry to meet up.

Al slowly scanned the room through the window and felt his breath catch as his eyes landed on his dad.

His dad.

He saw his Dad, alive, sitting only a few yards away.

Harry had his back turned to the window and was talking easily with a young waitress. She wrote a couple things done and turned away.

Al was almost in a daze as he stared in to the window. The waitress returned a few moments later with two butterbeers. His dad had ordered Al his favorite drink. Al felt his throat thicken with emotion as he thought about being sent away from his family. He didn't want to leave his family.

Caught in his own thoughts, Al stood at the front window till Harry sensed someone watching him. Slowly, Harry turned from his table and saw his son staring at him through the glass.

Harry frowned at him, not in an angry way, but as if he was disappointed. He spoke lowly to someone that Al couldn't see, and then stood.

Al didn't even have time to process what he was doing, as he spun on his heels, and sprinted the other way towards the main street.

"Al!" A voice from behind carried out towards him.

He heard a voice call his name again but pushed his legs to run harder. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew that he had to run. He couldn't let his dad send him away.

It would feel to much like abandonment that way. But if he left on his own – then that was a different situation. At least, that what Al's oxygen deprived mind was telling him as he sprinted down the street.

He rapidly blinked back the tears that were starting to form, as he pushed through crowds of people. The closer he got towards the heart of Diagon Alley the more people were busy shopping with their families.

After a minute, Al pulled up short trying to catch his breath. He leaned forward allowing his hands to rest on his knees as he took deep gasps of oxygen. His head felt a little foggy from the crowd, heat, lack of water, and now adrenaline. Heart pounding, he dared a nervous glance backwards, but saw no sign of his dad.

"Al!" The voice caught him by surprise, and he whirled towards the direction that it had came from. His Uncle Bill was pushing through the crowd towards him

Al did not wait to see if Uncle Bill was mad or upset. Instead, he ignored his name being called and pushed himself towards the middle of the busy crowd. Once there, he dropped to his hands and knees, letting the motion of the crowd hide him from his uncle.

He slowly crawled forward, weaving in and out of people, hoping that his Uncle had not tried to follow him.

"Whatcha doing?" A bright blond asked, popping his gum.

The blond had stopped and was staring down at the dark headed boy crawling t hrough the crowd.

"Shhh...," Al hissed at the boy, who actually looked to be close to his own age.

A sly glint came across the blond's eye. "You're hiding then, huh?"

People continued to push past the two kids, some muttering to take their conversation out of the middle of the street while others ignored them completely.

"So what if I am?" Al asked, pretending to be a lot braver then he actually felt at the moment.

"From who?" The boy whispered again excited.

Al nervously looked over his shoulder. _Why not use this kid's help?_

He sighed and rocked back on his haunches. "Do ya see a big bloke with bright red hair coming this way?"

The boy looked up slowly. "Bit hard to see... but I don't think...wait, wait..I think I see him."

Al felt his heart freeze.

"He's not coming this way though."

Al sighed with relief – maybe he could make a proper run for it after all.

"He's talking to...why he is talking to Harry Potter!"

Al's heart quickened its pace. "What?" he whispered to his new friend and informant.

"Yeah, he's talking to Mr. Potter and another red headed bloke." The boy whispered excitedly, not even noticing that Al was crawling forward again.

"Why! That must be a couple of Weasleys." He announced glancing towards the ground, finally seeing that Al wasn't there.

The boy frowned and quickly elbowed his small body through the crowd. "What a moment...," he called after Al.

Al groaned. "I don't have to for this.."

"For what?" The boy asked.

"The: You're a son of Harry's rubbish of a speech."

The blond bit his tongue, "You're a son of Harry...POTTER?"

Al groaned again, annoyed, he thought the boy had already figured that part out.

"Which one?" the boy asked, again popping his gum.

When Al didn't answer, the boy turned back towards the men. He could barely see them now that they moved a few more feet down the road. "Still talking...," he informed Al, "...wait, wait...they are starting to slowly push through the crowd."

"I'm so dead." Al muttered to himself.

The blonde stared at him for a moment and smiled cunningly. "I'll help you out."

"Huh?" Al asked as he came to a stop again.

"I'll distract your dad for a moment."

"How?"

"Don't mind that, just say thanks and get going."

"Thanks," Albus said as he rocked back on his legs again, extending a hand, "I'm...Albus...Potter, by the way."

The blond boy smiled taking the hand. "My friends call me Scorp-,"

"Scorpius!" A tall blond headed man called from the other side of the street. "Get out of the middle of the street, before you have more bruises than a quidditch player."

Al blanched. "You're a Malfloy?"

Scorp sneered. "I don't have time for the whole you're a son of Draco rubbish of a speech."

Al felt his face reddened and jaw drop, "sorry about that."

Scropius grinned and shrugged, before turning towards his dad, "Yes, Sir!" He nudged Al with his foot with one last pop of his gum, "Now, get going, mate!"

"Cheerio," Al nodded and ducked his head as he continued to crawl over the rough pavement.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Scorp, pushing through the crowd towards his dad, and wondered if he would provide a distraction at all.

Scropius true to his word though, pushed past his own dad with an apologetic shrug, and started towards Harry Potter. Al sent silent thanks to Scorp for whatever distraction he had formed, as he crawled forward.

Al cursed under his breath as someone stepped on his fingers. The rough pavement had already started to tear at his jeans, his poor fingers had been stepped on multiple times now, and his palms were achy and raw.

"Just a little farther," Al encouraged his sore body and crawled a few more meters before he finally edged his way out of the center and stood. Albus stretched his back as his eyes drifted behind him. He couldn't help but towards his family.

Scorp stood there, with a very uncomfortable looking Mr. Potter, repeatedly shaking Harry's hand. A smile couldn't help but form at Al's lips as he imagined all of the crazy things that Scorp was saying while popping his gum.

A funny feeling caught Al's stomach making him turn away though. It felt like he was being watched.

Al quickly scanned his eyes towards Bill, who was looking up an down the street still trying to find him.

And then, Al's eyes drifted to the left of Harry.

Albus felt like he had ate a bad clam. Uncle Ron was staring right at him - face red and nostrils flaring. And as much as Albus commanded his legs to move forward, they stayed frozen.

Ron broke his stare to say something to the other two men. Al felt three sets of angry eyes lock on to him – suddenly his legs were willing to work again.

Scorp, to his loyalty, still hadn't stopped shaking Harry's hand. And was even dragged along behind Harry Potter for a few steps, before finally losing his grip. Harry, Ron, and Bill began to fight their way through the crowd.

Al used his small frame to squeeze through the groups of people, not bothering to crawl. That took a lot of time and energy, and they already knew which direction he was heading.

Albus's ears perked up as he heard his name being shouted, but he didn't dare a look back this time. The odds were against him.

Even with both eyes forward, he still bumped into an old woman who looked like she wanted to curse him. He ignored her cry of outrage and steered his body to the immediate right. He paused as he found himself in a near empty alleyway.

The dark, alley felt like an empty desert after being in the middle of that crowd. He took a deep sigh of relief.

Remembering that he was being chased, he sprinted towards the other end. Stopping once he came to a long wall.

"Argh!" He hit the wall in frustrated. _Of course, he would chose a dead end street. _Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before his dad and uncles found him, he searched for a hiding spot. Coming up without one, he slowly started walking back towards the entrance of the street.

"Now what?" He muttered to himself as he quickened his pace towards the main road.

Not wanting to get caught standing in a lonely, dark alley, Alburt formed one more idea.

Al quickened his pace to a jog as he mind tried to form his plan. Suddenly, Al stumbled over a loose brick and went flying through the air.

"Umph," he threw his hands out to catch himself and sharp pain shot through his already sore palms. He jumped back up and continued towards the road, without even taking the time to evaluate his hands.

Once he reached the opening, at a much safer pace, he slowly peeked around the corner. But he didn't see any signs of his family.

With a deep breath, Al cautiously eased himself into the crowd. He kept his back next to the wall and slowly inched along with the movement of the crowd. He felt a window behind him. The crowd seemed to slow down even more, now that he was so close to finding a place to hide.

_So close._

Al edged the last few steps till he finally reached the door. Reaching behind him, with his heart beating in his ears, he turned the knob slightly. _ Please be open, _he muttered to himself and was rewarded when the door opened with a soft creak.

He smoothly backed into the store, closing out the outside world.

Al was breathing hard and his hands still ached from were he had fell. And Al kept his face towards the door he just entered, towards the street.

His shoulders relaxed and he took another step into his refuge. He was about to turn around, take in his surroundings, and find a place to hide, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Albus bit back a scream of surprise, and bile started to rise in his throat. He had been so focused on not being seen on the street, that he didn't think about the possibility of his dad or uncles being in the shop.

Al's stomach dropped and he chewed his bottom lip nervously, as he slowly made himself turn towards the hand.

He blinked in confusion. "Uncle George?"

The man quirked an eyebrow slightly amused, "'Well, well, what do we have here, then?"

_TBC...Poor Al wondered right into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Next chapter (which is already started), Al will finally finish his side of the story about what happened to Harry. _

_*throws cookies* Reviews, please? What did ya think?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****I know this took a while, but it's finally here. Let me know what ya think...**

**Enjoy!**

The quiet hush of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stood out in drastic contrast to the busy streets. It made Al's ears ring and he blankly stared around the empty store trying to make sense of what just happened.

He felt sick as he realized his mistake.

"What are you doing here?" Al whispered still in shock of his own stupidity.

"Funny, mate, I was about to ask you the same question." George pulled his eyebrows together eying his young nephew. The boy was red faced, out of breath, and had a wild look in his eyes.

Al forced himself to take a deep gasp of oxygen hoping that it would help his brain formulate some sorta answer. It didn't help.

George sighed. "You do know that I own this store, right mate?" George asked as he grabbed Al's shoulder and lead him farther into the store "The heat didn't get ya that bad, did it?"

"Of all the stores..." Al whispered lowly to himself. He cast a wary look over his shoulder at the entrance (now turned exit), that Uncle George was leading him away from.

Chances of escape – before Uncle George figured out what was going on – was dwindling with every step.

The counter that George had stopped them at was in the middle of the store. It was a large square counter that held the register. Currently, it was filled with a few nicknacks and some plain wrapping paper.

Al would miss his Uncle's store when he was gone. Shaking that thought from his head, Al made himself focus on what the older man had been saying.

"You feeling okay, Al?" George asked as he reached behind the counter, handing Al a bottled water.

Al felt the color drain from his face as he shifted nervously looking around Uncle George's store."Uh...," he licked his lips searching for a lie, "...fine?" It came out as more of a question and Al felt his face color slightly at the simplicity of his answer.

"Fine?" George drawled sarcastically, as he flicked his wand and two stools appeared beside the counter.

Al nodded numbly and sat down at the counter. Unscrewing the lid, he took a large gulp of the water that George had handed him. He had not realized how thirsty he had actually been and downed the rest of the bottle in a couple more sips.

The water made Albus feel more level headed, and he noticed something strangely off about his Uncle's Shop.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Especially for a Weasley. Especially for Uncle George. Especially for this time of year.

_"Where is everyone?" Al blurted out confused as he turned to face his Uncle. George picked up a nearby gadget and placed it behind the counter. _

_"Everyone?" His head hidden by the large counter momentarily. _

_"All the Hogwarts customers." Al supplied, feeling like he should ask his Uncle George if ____he __was the one feeling okay._

George scratched his head and glanced around the empty shop slowly confused.

"Hmmm..." Propping his body lazily against the counter, he returned his focus to his young nephew.

Al always like his Uncle George, and the presents the he would slip to him and his other cousins were the best – sometimes it was items that George hadn't even let on his shelves yet.

"Oh!," George snapped his fingers pushing away from the counter. "You mean the hundreds and hundreds of young wizards that flood my shop this time of year?"

Al stared at his Uncle blankly. _Why was he acting so strange?_

George slowly walked around the counter to stand in front of Albus. "The young wizards and witches whose parents spend lots of money in this shop?" He stroked his chin as if puzzled.

Al fidgeted with his hands, suddenly nervous about Uncle George's tone and the direction of this conversation.

"A man has to have a lunch break," George snapped his fingers again as if he conquered a great mystery.

Seeing the blank look on the boy, he nodded to the sign on the door that announced the shop was closed.

Al glanced up surprised, "Lunch?" The store was closed for lunch, Al thought slowly as he scanned the dark isles of toys and gadgets.

"Yeah, you've heard of it?" George winked as he leaned his whole body across the counter (instead of walking this time), feet dangling in the air, and pulled out another bottle water. "'Nother, mate?"

Al stomach churned in answer. He had missed lunch with his dad when he decided to run. Of course, this had also saved himself from being "sent" away. So he couldn't dwell on that fact too much.

"More water?" George leaned back across and let his feet connect back with the floor. He handed Al another water.

Al absently took the water and unscrewed the top trying to formulate a plan. The mention of lunch had refocused Al's thoughts.

"Of course," George leaned towards Albus, "when said man's young nephew goes missing..."

The water sprayed out of Al's mouth in shock. His Uncle George was aware of his little escape stunt.

"Lovely," George grunted, wiping some water from his face. But his eyes looked amused at Al's action. His speech had the exact effect that he had wanted on his young nephew – surprise.

Al tried to bolt left, but George anticipated him and grabbed his arm.

"They said you were fast," George mumbled as Al jerked his arm away from George's grasp.

This time, Al faked left and dove right, but George again anticipated the young boy's move. And with longer legs and speed was able to block the exit.

Al briefly froze, shocked that George hadn't fell for his 'fake-out'. That move always worked on James and even Teddy.

"Nice try," George smiled as he reached out clutching his nephew arm, dragging him back towards the counter, and away from the door. "You'll have to do better than that."

Al tried to jerk out of George's grasp but this time he couldn't break the stronger man's hold.

"Easy, Al," George pushed Albus to the stool and down with a plop. "I just want to talk to you..."

Al uneasily shifted in his seat, but then stared at his Uncle. He tried to sound brave, but his voice came out in a whisper. "Talk?"

"Yes, talk – so, if I loose my hold on your arm, do you promise not to run? I think I am bruising ya and I don't want your mum or grandmum to see it and kill me."

Al suddenly felt very tired and hungry and slowly nodded his head. It was over – if his family was going to send him off at least they would feed him first. And maybe Uncle George could do it, and that would be hard, but not as hard as facing his father.

"Remember," George warned taking Al's silence for an answer, "I grew up with Fred. So don't try anything crazy." George loosened his hold and stepped back slowly from the scared looking boy.

Al absently rubbed his arm were George had grasped, even though it was barely red.

"I know all the tricks," George mumbled, but his eyes had a far off gleam.

George shook his head clearing the memory away. "Now," he crossed him arms and tried to look stern, "Do you want to tell me what's going on and why half the family is looking for you?"

"Half?" Al gasped lowly.

George sighed, rubbing his temples slowly. "The question, Albus."

"Even Uncle Charlie?"

"He's still in Romania."

"He is?"

"Al," George snapped his fingers, "Focus here."

Al felt his face color out of shame again. "Uncle George," he began solemnly as he turned his eyes towards his Uncle, but his body slumped downward.

George almost would have made a joke, if the kid hadn't looked so serious. "What happened, Al?"

"I'm responsible for almost..." The words caught in his throat and mixed with exhaustion. Al suddenly felt like he might cry and lifted his hand to rub his hand.

George eyed the boy momentarily before shaking his head. He caught the counter with one hand and swung his legs and body over to the other side.

Al blanked for a minute, wondering what his Uncle was doing.

"Responsible for...?" George prompted, as his head dipped below the counter again.

"Almost killing him." Al sputtered.

"Nonsense, Al." George said, popping his head up briefly to look the boy in the eye. He quickly dropped his head again, appearing moments later with a first aid kit.

Al stared at the contents in George's hands confused.

"This is the muggle way of treating those hands..." George gestured towards Al's hands.

Al looked down at his hands in surprised, just now realizing how much they were actually hurting. They were caked with dried blood form his fall, along with dirt, sweat, bruises, and smaller cuts.

"I could spell it away, but I am not a medi really, and last time I tried that..." George's voice trailed off and he had a far off look again. Al guessed that the memory involved Fred too.

"Anyway," George said moments later as if he hadn't just faded out, "I can charm these muggle bandages and it will work almost as fast." He popped open the kit removing some alcohol wipes.

Al nodded, still slightly startled by his Uncle's reaction. George gently lifted the first hand. "Continue," he prompted, tearing opening the alcohol pad with his teeth. "I need the facts on how you almost killed your dad."

"Well, it started when Dad promised –," Al began.

"No, no...only the facts." George interrupted as he tossed the empty package aside.

"I stole his waanNNDDD. OUCH!" Al jerked his hand from Uncle George's grip. "That burned!"

"Sorry," George offered, snatching the hand back and blowing the cuts softly. "Better?"

Al nodded, glad that James wasn't here to tease him for acting like a baby.

George gave his left hand another swipe with the pad, cleaning most of the blood away. It still stung, but not nearly as bad as the first time. George blew against the cut and reached for a bandage.

"Did you hear me?" Al asked, as George placed the bandage across the cut.

George grunted as he reached for his other hand. "So you stole his wand, big deal..."

"Big deal?" Al sputtered and then hissed as George wiped the other hand with a fresh alcohol wipe.

"He's an auror. He should have thought to double check for it before he rushed out the door."

It was the most matter of fact thing that Al had heard since this awful mess had started. Hadn't Teddy told him that more people were to blame then just him. Was his dad one of these people?

George leaned forward and blew on Al's hand again, but Al was too caught up in his thoughts to even even feel the sting as he wiped it again.

"I...I..I guess I never thought of it like that."

Popping the band-aid on the other hand, George leaned back studying with his work. "Yeah, it's like training and such."

"So..." Al blinked at his Uncle then at his freshly bandaged hands, "you're on my side?"

"Didn't say that," George the ever so blunt one.

"Then..." Al shifted uncomfortably. "You still think it is my fault?"

"Didn't say that either."

Glancing towards George, Al cocked his eyebrow. "Then what do you think?"

George smiled, placing the first aid kit back under the counter. "Glad you asked, young nephew of mine. Let me enlighten you."

Breathing deeply, Al forced himself to meet his Uncle's face.

"I think a lot of people are to blame."

"That's what Teddy said-,"

"Whoa, whoa, did you want Teddy's thoughts or mine?"

Al blanched, and then realized that George was teasing him. A weak smiled crossed his tired features.

"That's the first smile, since you walked through that door, kid."

Al felt it slowly fall from his face. No matter what George thought – he was still in a lot of trouble. And worse, it was only a matter of time before his dad came rushing in yelling. And then he would be sent away.

Al blinked back the pooling tears  
George frowned, but didn't push the matter. "Look, Al. You shouldn't've took the wand. Harry should've double checked before going off to fight dark magic, and you're Uncle Ron-,"

Al learned forward curious as to what part Uncle Ron played in this screwed up plan. But before George had time to answer the door flew open and in stepped three very agitated looking men.

Three agitated men looking all at Albus.

George felt Al stiffen beside him. The moment that Al had wandered into his shop, backwards nonetheless, he had singled the stock boy to go search out Harry. The boy – a little too eager to finally meet Harry Potter – readily agreed. Of course, George knew that they all had been searching for Al and had a feeling that the boy might stop by.

Al slowly turned toward the door facing his family.

His heart was beating in his chest so hard that he could barely think. And his eyes were locked on the three angry faces before him, that he didn't even noticed the slightly younger starstruck face behind them.

Each expression was worse than the first.

Bill Weasley looked like a bull with his hair pulled back, ears red, and eye narrowed on Albert. He stamped his feet impatiently like he was about to charge the boy.

Ron's face, though a few inches below Bill's, caused Al's stomach to twist. If Bill was angry, Ron was furious. Ron blew hard through his nose as he crossed his arms over his chest, as if trying to restrain himself from strangling Albus.

The room held an awkward silence and Al finally forced himself to look at the third dark headed man.

His heart stopped completely still for a moment at the sight of seeing his father. His dark hair was disheveled, probably from chasing Al through the streets. If Bill was a Bull, Harry's posture resembled a snake. He was coiled, eyes narrowed, and he looked like he could snap.

His face was the reddest that Al had ever seen it - ether from the run or anger, Al wasn't sure. But red was a nice contrast to the blue Al saw the night before. It meant blood and oxygen were flowing.

He's dad was alive and more than that he was okay.

Al could only stand to look at his dark eyes for a minute before dropping his gaze. They were shooting daggers. But even through all the anger and hurt and fear of being sent away, Al couldn't help but feel happy. James was actually right for once – his father wasn't dead – and he was well.

"Something fun about all of this, Albus?" Bill asked, no longer waiting for Harry to take the lead. Al quickly dropped the smile from his face and slowly raised his eyes back to the stoney faces of his family.

"Nonono-I was just-" Al heard himself muttering pathetically, stepping down from the stool wondering if he could find the back exit.

As if reading Al's mind, George quickly jumped back over the counter, throwing an arm around Albus. "Well, well, 'ello there fellows," George greeted now that Bill had broken the silence. "We were just talking about you...," he paused, briefly glancing at the boy in the door. "Thanks, Rob. Why don't you take a lunch break now?"

The boy nodded but reluctantly turned and left. And George felt his stomach twist as Al turned betrayed eye towards him.

"George..," The first words that his father had spoken since the incident yesterday. An even though they were not direct at him it sliced Al's insides.

"Uncle Charlie!"

"What?" Run sputtered, glancing over his shoulder towards the door as if Charlie had walked in.

"Uncle Geor-ge. George." George chewed the words as he gestured to himself.

"No," Albus sighed frustrated, turning back towards his father. "I want to go live with Uncle Charlie."

"Al?" George asked furring his brow at his nephew, and then at the men standing towards the front of the shop.

"Uncle Charlie's house. I know it is Romania. But that has to been a lot better than the Dursleys. I don't want to live under the stairs! Or Aunt Muriel. Everyone hates Aunt Muriel even-,"

"Al?" Harry voice raised sightly.

"I could visit you all at Christmas time and-,"

"Albus." Harry tried again tiredly.

"And birthdays. Maybe not everyone's birthday, but at least-,"

"Albus!" Harry's voice rang out through the whole shop.

Al felt like he had the air sucked out of his lungs and the words went dry in his mouth.

Harry shifted forward and rubbed a hand through his already messed up hair. "What," he breathed deeply trying to calm his frazzled nervous. "in Golricks Hallow, are you talking about?" He was no longer yelling but his words were laced with annoyance.

Chasing his son through busy streets had done nothing for Harry's nerves. Especially after a day of feeling out incident reports and debriefing about yesterday's accident with his bosses.

Al shifted his feet, dropping his head to his chest with a low mumble.

"Speak up, lad." George whispered bumping the boy lightly.

"If you have to send me away..." Al began daring a brief glance up at his father, "can you at least send me to live with Uncle Charlie?"

"Al? What are you talking about?" Bill questioned this time. The bull like quality in Bill's appearance was starting to fade.

Ignoring Bill's question, Al cleared his throat and added, "just not Aunt Muriel or the Dursleys."

Harry stared blankly at his son.

"Please." The word, so gently, tore into Harry's heart and drained the anger.

Harry's eyes soften as he stared at his young son. Eyes wide and serious, stance rigid as if he was going to take off running again, and hands clutched to his chest as if the words he spoke actually hurt.

"Please, Dad." He couldn't help keeping the desperation out of his voice and he rapidly blinked the forming tears.

"Send you away?" Harry questioned as he stepped slowly forward.

Al tried to step backwards, but Uncle George's arm was still wrapped around his shoulder keeping him in place.

"Easy, mate," George mumbled, but Al barely heard him because Harry had squatted down so that he was now eye level with his son.

Al dropped his head and stared at his feet, rather than his dad's frowning face.

"Al?" He questioned gently.

"Teddy's grandma sent him away." Al mumbled at his feet.

Harry rubbed his temples as a headache was starting to form.

"That was different," Bill offered from behind Harry. "Teddy was dealing with a lot of... stuff."

"I know," Al mumbled miserably. "What I did was much worse." Al wished George would let him go so he could run or at least back up. Being so close to his dad, made this all a lot harder.

"Al," Harry reached out and grabbed his son's shoulder gently.

"I could never send you away. You're my son. No matter-,"

Al pushed Harry away. "Nooo.."

"Albus Potter." The shock was apparent in his father's voice as he leaned backwards from Al's shove.

Tears welled up in Al's eyes, "I...I...I almost killed you. I don't deserve..."

"Al," Harry reached forward again and this time the young boy flung his body into his father's arms.

"Come lads, why don't I buy y'all a beer." George motioned to his brothers, seeing that father and son needed a few moments. "You look a little frazzled."

Ron snorted. "You try chasing the kid through the streets, George. And see how you feel."

George smiled. "Can't. I was too busy saving the day,"

Bill snorted this time. "Please Georgie, we practically..."

The voice faded as the pushed the door open into the streets.

Harry stood with the boy still latched around his neck, arms holding the boy, he walked to the counter.

"I'm," hiccup, "so sorry," hiccup, "Dad." Al managed to make out between sobs as Harry sat him on the counter. "I didn't," hiccup, "mean it."

"I know, son." Harry whispered softly rubbing the boy's back. "I'm okay. I am here now. Nobody blames you.

_Everyone blames me. Uncle Ron blames me._

Al pulled back staring at his father as he furiously wiped away the tears. Since he was sitting on the counter they were now on the same eye level. "That's not true." Al said simply as tears filled his eyes again.

Harry rubbed them away gently with his thumbs. "Is that so?" he asked softly.

Al nodded. "If I hadn't took your wand..."

"Ahh," Harry sighed, "I am grown man Albus. I think I should know to check for my own wand before entering battle."

Al hiccuped again, but managed to nod. "Maybe," he miserably stared at his father, "but still..."

Harry knowing that there was more, squeezed his son's shoulder reassuringly. "You can tell me, Al."

"– if I hadn't fell asleep the wand would have never fell out of my hands and splintered against the floor. And when Uncle Ron grabbed it to do a healing spell – it would have worked." The words and the second part of his heavy guilt came rushing out.

"Albus." Harry's voice was flat now and Al winced.

Watching his son withdraw with the confession, Harry reached forward lifting Al's chin. "My wand was already messed up, it should've been fixed a while ago. A fall normally wouldn't have hurt it."

Staring into his father's eyes, he realized that Harry really didn't blame him, but he still had to ask. "You," he licked his lips, "you don't blame me?"

Harry smiled dropping his hand from the boy's chin. "No,son. How could you think that?"

"You turned blue."

"I know, Al, I was there." He tired to joke, but Al didn't smile.

"If I hadn't stolen the wand or hadn't broken it...you wouldn't have been hurt at all and Uncle Ron never would've cast a faulty spell on you."

"Hush," Harry said a little more sternly than he meant too.

Al kicked his feet nervously against the counter. "Listen Al," Harry soften his voice slighlty, "you cannot think about all the whatifs...it will drive you crazy." He paused staring at his son. "It will make you think that your family doesn't want you."

Al's face reddened.

"How could you think that, Albus? How could you think that I wanted to send you away?"

"I may have something to do with that." The voice caused Al's stomach to drop.

Harry turned slightly to see Ron standing in the doorway. "Could I speak to Al for a moment, Harry?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to his son. Al wanted to grab his dad's hand and beg him to stay, but felt his breath catch as Harry nodded.

"Albus Potter," Harry said gently as he leaned forward, "you're my son. Always will be my son. And I could never send you away." He leaned forward placing a kiss on his son's head. "So, I expect you to remember that and be here when I return. No more running, understand?"

Al felt his throat catch at his dad's words and managed to nod his head.

Harry glanced at Ron and then back at his son, "His bark is worse than his bite."

Al blinked at his father trying to make sense of the words.

"He's been worried mad about you, Al. He's not really that anger." He whispered with a wink, and with that Harry Potter spun on his heels; and left Al alone with Uncle Ron.

**TBC...**


End file.
